


Like the best creeppasta fanfic eva!!11!!! *mUST READ*(lowkey lemon)

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9346811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Y/N - Your NameBFF/N - BFF Name





	

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N - Your Name  
> BFF/N - BFF Name

Jeff and (BFF/N) were kissing violently in their room when they heard giggling noises in (BFF/N)'s closet. Jeff; getting jealous found LJ in their closet. "YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME W/ LJ?!?!?!?!" "AND YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME WITH (BFF/N)?!" (Y/N) yelled crawling out from under (BFF/N)'s bed. "WELL FOR ONE THING I AM NOT WITH LJ" (BFF/N) yelled. LJ got up and slammed (BFF/N) against the wall and kissed them furiously basically telling jeff he was done with his bullshittt;; (Y/N) got jealous bc they secretly loved LJ :OOOOOOO so they licked Jeff's lollypop to make LJ jealous. (BFF/N) pushed LJ onto the bed and did the naughtys ( by the fire bc it was v hot ) . Jeff looked at (Y/N) and said "Fuck this shit" and got up and touched (BFF/N)'s booty.

DEH END!!!

GIVE THIS KUDOS 

IF YOU DONT I WONT POST ANY MORE CHAPTERS 

 

TO BE CONTINUESD


End file.
